1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inflatable keyboard and, more particularly, to an inflatable keyboard where each key of the keyboard forms a separate air tight compartment.
2. Background Description
Due to miniaturization of computer circuitry over the years, it is now possible to design, implement and use lap top computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), calculators and the like. However, a major obstacle in further computer size reduction is no longer the design of the computer circuitry, but instead it is the design and implementation of a compact computer keyboard.
It is difficult to design a compact computer keyboard, without simultaneously affecting the functionality of the keyboard itself. That is, smaller sized computer keyboards typically result in the user having difficultly typing on the computer keyboard. Thus, computer keyboard technology is mainly limited by human and ergonomic factors, such as hand size.
Thus, what is needed is a keyboard that can be compactly stored, while at the same time providing a standard sized keyboard. Such a keyboard would be ergonomically designed to accommodate a user's hand size.